Tie Me Down
by Wincesteriffic Kaz
Summary: Not everything that happens in a dungeon has to be bad and Dean has ideas for the Men of Letters dungeon. Season 8 Dean/Sam


**Title**: Tie Me Down

**Author**: Wincesteriffic Kaz

**Info**: Not everything that happens in a dungeon has to be bad and Dean has ideas for the Men of Letters dungeon. Season 8 Dean/Sam

**Author's Note**: This is just some shameless, kinky PWP and, since it's me, some schmoopy goodness as well. :D Enjoy, me lovelies. Wincest

Graphic depictions within.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh

**_~Reviews are Love~_**

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Dean leaned in the kitchen doorway with a beer and watched Sam, bent over yet another book from the library. He was having a rare good day and didn't look like he was two steps from falling over which was a relief for Dean but the damn kid wouldn't dig his nose out of the books. Sam was going to research himself into a grave. Dean considered various ways to distract him and get Sam's mind off it, if only for a little while and came up with nothing that would work but then Sam ran his hands through his hair. He watched his little brother pull all that ridiculous hair off his face and lean back with his arms behind his head; showing off the muscles in his bare arms and Dean grinned. He had an idea after all.

Dean swallowed the rest of his beer, set the bottle aside and pulled Sam's scarf off the back of the chair where he'd left it. He went over to his brother and leaned in behind him. "Hey, Sammy."

Sam let his arms drop and groaned loudly as Dean's long fingers suddenly dug into his shoulders. "Oh, man," He moaned and let his head drop forward.

Dean chuckled at how easy it was to make Sam make those noises he loved so much. He stopped and pulled at Sam's t-shirt. "Arms up."

Sam chuckled and let Dean pull his shirt over his head, shivering slightly at the cool air on his chest. "What's got you in a mood?"

"I need a reason?" Dean smirked and went back to rubbing Sam's shoulders until his brother bent over the table and moaned happily. He grabbed the scarf and brought it up, stretching it over Sam's head. "Think you've done enough research today, little brother."

"What? No, Dean. Really." Sam straightened up to argue and his eyes widened in surprise when Dean quickly wrapped a scarf around them, blinding him. "Dean?" He felt a kick of lust in his groin and bit his bottom lip while Dean secured the make-shift blindfold around his eyes.

"I've got a better idea."

Sam laughed softly. "Clearly."

"Up you get, Sammy." Dean reached down and grabbed hold of the Sam's belt buckle, using it to tug him to his feet.

"Holy crap," Sam breathed and stood with Dean's hand temptingly at his crotch. He could just see his brother's shadow through the blindfold and stretched his arms out until he found his shoulder. Sam ran a hand down Dean's arm to the hand at his waist. "Little lower."

Dean laughed. "Not yet. Come on." He led Sam through the bunker, down the stairs, all the while brushing teasingly at Sam's now straining erection through his jeans. "Little further."

"What, no memory foam?" Sam asked facetiously and then gasped as he was pushed back against a wall with his brother's chest suddenly pressing into him. He opened his mouth eagerly to Dean's and moaned while his brother's hand took firm hold around his ass and pulled him in.

"I have…a better…idea," Dean told him, driving each word home with a thrust of his hips and biting at Sam's bottom lip until he whimpered needily for him. Dean grinned. "Better." He took hold of Sam's belt buckle again and pulled him through the dimly lit archive and the open door they had discovered. Dean turned his brother and backed him into the wall. "Know where we are?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Figured your geek brain could follow along." Dean smiled and pulled out one of Sam's arms. "Got the floor plan of this place in your head now, don't you?"

"Uh huh." Sam's breath came faster with expectation as he heard the rattle of chain and felt his right wrist being secured. He frowned, feeling soft cloth rather than metal.

Dean gave a low laugh and took Sam's other arm. "This room gave me ideas the first time I saw it. I planned ahead." He had lined the cuffs he planned on using with a soft padding so that his brother wouldn't get torn up while Dean…played. He secured Sam's other wrist and then knelt in front of him.

"Ah, god." Sam groaned when he felt Dean blow a hot breath through the front of his jeans.

"Got your attention now, Sam?" Dean stood and stripped his own shirt off, tossing it aside. He pulled on Sam's belt, opening it and pulled it out of the loops to drop to the floor. "How many times the last few days have I told you to take it easy? Take a break?"

Sam shivered and nodded. "A few."

"Mmm hmm." Dean leaned in and bit along the bottom of Sam's jaw and down his throat to the bend of his neck. "You don't listen so well." He bit into the curve of his neck and sucked until a small cry escaped his brothers' throat and he was trembling with desire. He slid his right hand into Sam's hair, fisting it, and pulled until Sam whimpered and his hips thrust out from the wall trying to reach Dean for friction. "Not 'til I say, little brother."

"Fuck," Sam breathed, a little in awe at the control Dean was taking and gave himself over to whatever his big brother had planned.

"We'll get to that," Dean promised in a growl in his ear, tearing another stuttering moan from his little brother who was a sucker just for his voice and Dean knew it. He dragged his nails down Sam's chest and over the sensitive muscles of his abdomen, making him whimper again. "Fuck, I love listening to you." He pressed a hand over his own straining cock and groaned into Sam's ear.

"God…Dean. Give…" Sam sucked in a breath while Dean's nails scratched back up to his nipples. "…gimme something please!"

"So desperate already and I haven't even gotten started." Dean growled it and stepped away. He went to the table and picked up two things and then knelt in front of Sam again. "Begging and screaming, little brother. I'm gonna want both before I even consider giving you what you want."

Sam gave a broken moan as he felt Dean's mouth at his jeans, Dean's teeth taking hold of his fly and opening it while his hot breath brushed over his cock. He held himself still while Dean took the denim down his legs, running his hands over the newly exposed skin and scratching his nails back up, paying careful attention to the skin behind his knees, and Sam threw his head back into the wall with a thump. "Fuck!"

Dean chuckled, pushing the jeans aside and loving that Sam hadn't bothered with his skivvies that morning. He watched his brother's cock, hard and straining, bounce in front of him with every gasping breath and smiled wickedly. He picked up the lube and nudged Sam's legs apart while he coated his fingers. He looked up Sam's beautiful chest, watching the rise and fall, the shudder that passed through him as Dean brushed slick fingers down the length of Sam's cock before moving further back.

"You don't get to come, Sam," Dean informed him and pressed the pad of one finger to the tight ring of muscle. "If you think you can't stop, you tell me and I'll do something about it. Got it?"

Sam nodded furiously. "Please, Dean. God, please!"

"That's my boy." Dean pushed a finger into Sam roughly, moaning softly at Sam's surprised cry. He picked up one of Sam's legs and put it over his shoulder to give himself more room and added a second finger. He bit the inside of his brother's thigh while his muscles flexed around his fingers and pushed in a third to open him roughly while he sucked one of Sam's testicles into his mouth and pulled until Sam was heaving, trying to thrust down onto his fingers and close to crying with need.

"Dean!" Sam shouted it and panted for breath as his brother's mouth and fingers left him and his hips thrust forward on their own, seeing friction though there was none to be had. He dropped his head, seeing only the barest of motions through the blindfold of his brother on his knees in front of him. If not for the shackles holding him, Sam would have toppled over, balanced on only one leg as he was. "So close!"

Dean nodded and picked up the other thing he'd taken from the table, a vibrator just small enough to do what he wanted and he smiled as he ran a hand down the cord attached to its remote. "Too close?" He asked and waited. He looked up and bit Sam's thigh hard and got another frantic, desperate nod.

"Yes, shit…yes," Sam admitted and knew it was true. If Dean touched his cock now, he'd come. It was too much.

"Good boy." Dean reached over to the table and pulled down the ring he'd bought, knowing that Sam wouldn't be able to hold out on his own, not through what he had planned. Dean slid a hand around the base of Sam's cock and flicked the cockring open with his other hand. He snapped it in place as Sam's hips jerked with his brother's desperate moan and Dean shook his head. "So fuckin' sexy, Sammy. Shit."

Sam warmed under the praise even as the restriction of the cockring added a new level of frustration. He moaned softly as Dean's work-roughened hands smoothed up and down his legs, over his stomach up his chest as though worshipping him and then Dean's mouth was on his, surprising him and Sam opened eagerly to his questing tongue. He sucked Dean's tongue into his mouth, grazing his teeth lightly along it until Dean's moan matched his own and his big brother was thrusting his jean-clad erection against him.

Dean broke the kiss with a gasp and bit Sam's jaw, nibbling his way down his neck. That Sam was so eager and willing for this, being completely at Dean's mercy, never ceased to drive him mad. "Love you, Sammy," He said into the hollow of his brother's throat and bent further, taking one of Sam's nipples in his mouth. He squeezed it between his teeth until Sam keened. Dean went to his knees again and took the vibrator up once more into a hand shaking with need. He pulled Sam's leg back up on his shoulder and grinned. He sucked Sam's cock into his mouth at the same moment he shoved the vibrator up inside him, already slick from his fingers and nearly came himself with Sam's choked scream and the spurt of pre-come that escaped the cockring to burst on his tongue.

"FUCK!" Sam's voice echoed in the dungeon as his head slapped back into the wall again. Dean's mouth warm and wet around his dick with the hard length of…something filling him up…if not for the ring around his cock, he'd have exploded and come right then. His orgasm was a huge thing, beating at him with need and he nearly cried knowing that Dean was nowhere near allowing him that yet. He thrust into Dean's mouth, back onto the thing inside him and screamed with the realization that it was a vibrator and Dean had just flicked it on high and nailed his prostate at the same moment.

Dean pulled off Sam's cock with a gasp to watch his brother as he shook and trembled, entire body moving with desire as the vibrator sent shocks of pleasure into him. His chest heaved, golden in the firelight Dean had chosen. "God, Sam," Dean whispered under the cries and gasps and all-out whimpers Sam was making. Owning Sam like this gave him a thrill. Knowing that he was the only one who got to see him like this, needy, begging, and beautiful…it undid him.

Dean set Sam's leg down and climbed up his body and inch at a time; using his tongue and his teeth everywhere he could reach while he rocked the vibrator into Sam, attacking his sweet-spot until he saw the shine of tears on his little brother's face, saturating the blindfold and escaping to run down his cheeks. Sam was beyond words at that moment, Dean realized; only the barest of intelligible syllables escaping his lips that amounted to 'Dean' and 'please' over and over.

"Not yet, tiger." Dean growled slow and long into Sam's ear and twisted the vibrator inside him, making Sam shout in desperation. Dean looked down and his brother's cock was an impressive, angry red with the ring at its base, denying him release. He nuzzled his face under Sam's outstretched arm, savoring the sudden hitched breaths as he closed his mouth there. Dean sucked hard while Sam shook and yelled and when he closed his teeth around that sensitive flesh; Sam sobbed.

"Dea…g…god, Dean!" There was nothing left to Sam except the pleasure; nothing but Dean's hands and mouth, lips and teeth and the vibrations exploding through him and if he could have gotten a hand free, he'd have made himself come just to have a moment's peace because he didn't know if he could take anymore.

Dean heard it in the sounds Sam was making. He heard how close to the breaking point his little brother was and that was all his patience could take. He stripped himself out of his jeans so fast he scratched his own skin with his nails. He jerked the vibrator out of his brother, making him cry out for the loss before he wrapped hard fingers around his thighs and pulled Sam's legs up to his waist. He snarled with his own need and thrust his impossibly hard cock up and into Sam in one fluid movement. Sam's muscles, used and confused from the vibrator clenched around him so tightly, Dean threw his head back and shouted with the effort of not coming. "FUCK, Sammy!"

Sam shamelessly cried out with every punishing thrust of Dean's cock inside him as their hips slammed together. He clamped his thighs around his waist and used the leverage of the chains at his wrists to bounce and make it that much harder. His weeping cock rubbed and bounced between them, each touch a maddening tease of what was kept just out of reach and then he felt Dean's hand, his fingers on the ring and he screamed as the cockring fell away and he came.

Dean was almost taken from his feet as Sam's orgasm exploded between them. Hot stripes of come splashed up both their chests while Sam roared his release with his chest arched painfully. Dean slammed up into him while Sam's muscles held him in a vice, spasming around him relentlessly and his own orgasm hit so hard he wasn't aware he was hearing his own voice mixed with his brother's, filling the dungeon with sound as he filled Sam.

He came back to himself as Sam's legs slipped from his hips to the floor and tightened his arms around his little brother to keep him standing in the chains because, if Sam was conscious, it was barely. Dean dropped his head into the curve of Sam's neck while he got his breathing back under control, listening to Sam's own labored breaths and grinned. "Hey…little brother."

"Mmf," was all Sam could manage and smiled with Dean wrapped around him. He felt…floaty and spent and right then didn't care if he never got out of the manacles.

Dean chuckled and pulled his head up. He brought a hand up and eased the blindfold off Sam's face, then dropped a soft kiss on one tear streaked cheek. "You good?" Sam gave him a slow nod and made him laugh again. He shook his head and propped Sam against the wall with his body while he released his arms one at a time to drop, boneless, to his sides. "Come on. Upstairs."

"Nuh-uh," Sam grumbled and curled forward to bury his face in Dean's neck and breathe him in. "Not movin'."

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled one of Sam's arms over his shoulder. "Yeah, you are. Come on, Sammy. Shower and bed." Sam never failed to crack him up after a really good orgasm with the way he'd shut down. Dean was pretty sure he could set him on fire at this point and Sam wouldn't care and he chuckled again.

He slowly walked his staggering, spent little brother back up to his room and the shower. Dean had to hold him up there too while he washed them both and savored the feel of soap-slick hands smoothing over skin; taking the time to make Sam give him breathy little sighs of pleasure. He dried them both and maneuvered Sam out into his room and onto his bed, rolling him in and curled up behind him.

Sam pushed back into the warmth of Dean's body, loathe to lose contact with him for even a moment as that haze of bliss Dean had given still covered over everything for him. He sighed happily when Dean's hand brushed down his ribs to his hip and pulled him in closer, when his lips grazed his throat and up to his ear to suck on the lobe.

Dean curled his other arm under Sam and around his chest to hold him tight against him while he slipped a hand slowly down Sam's stomach and to his cock, already twitching with renewed interest. He kissed and gently sucked across Sam's shoulder and neck until he moaned sweetly.

"Dean," Sam breathed it and rolled his head back to give him more room. Unlike the dungeon, this was so sweet and gentle a counterpoint it took his breath away. He felt Dean slip a little lower behind him, felt his cock between his legs and then he was sliding inside of him in a long, slow thrust that made him gasp, overwhelmed with love.

"Sammy." Dean wrapped both arms around him and rolled to his back, taking Sam with him to rest on his chest while he planted his feet and started a slow, passionate rhythm up into him. He flattened his hands on his little brother's chest with Sam's face fallen back to his and kissed him.

Sam melted into the kiss, feeling Dean's heart thudding into his back, his hands warm on his freshly washed skin. He broke the kiss, arching his head back as Dean wrapped one hand around his cock. "Dean…love you."

He stroked Sam in time with each slow thrust, feeling that bubble of tension building inside them both as he moved inside Sam until his little brother came with his name on his lips like an absolution, cock twitching in his hand and Dean spilled inside him once more with a low, rumbling groan into the damp skin of his throat. He let his knees fall back to the bed and kissed Sam's neck and the mark he'd left gently while he reached out and caught the edge of one of the towels. Dean wiped off his brother's chest and then rolled them so he was spooned up behind him again.

Sam was only vaguely aware of Dean cleaning him off, of the rough texture of the towel between his legs and then his big brother's chest was pressed into his back once more, arms wrapped around him again where they belonged and he gave a long, contented sigh as he dropped into sleep with Dean's lips at his ear.

"Love you, little brother," Dean whispered and let his head rest in the bend of Sam's neck as blissful sleep came to claim him as well.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_The End. _


End file.
